


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 716

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [77]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 716 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 716 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 716

OCTAVIA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

INDRA  
Fall back, into the trees!

TRANSLATION  
_Bak we, gon trigeda!_

LEXA  
Clarke, a rose by any other name is still...blood must have blood.

TRANSLATION  
_Klok, thonbluma ona noda tagon seimwe laik...jus drein jus daun._

LEXA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

INDRA  
HOLD YOUR FIRE!

TRANSLATION  
_HOD YO TRIGPLEI OP!_

RUSSHEDA  
BLOOD MUST HAVE BLOOD!

TRANSLATION  
_JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!_

RUSSHEDA  
WE CHARGE!! WE BREACH THE WALL!! WE KILL THEM ALL!! ON MY--

TRANSLATION  
_'SO ZOG AU!! 'SO KIK WO-DE IN!! 'SO FRAG EMO OP!! KOM AI--_

INDRA  
For my mother.

TRANSLATION  
_Gon ai nomon._

**Author's Note:**

> _Ai gonplei ste odon._
> 
> I don't recall hearing the first two lines in this episode, so they may have been replaced. The script I was given for this last episode was a partial script. Specifically, two scenes were omitted, unless you were a part of the cast or writing team: The scene at the very end with the survivors, and the scene with Lexa. Of course, I did have to translate the _thonbluma_ line. For that line, I was just told it would be said by a character. I didn't know who it would actually be.
> 
> I'm delighted that we got to hear Alycia Debnam-Carey do Trig. again. That was a real treat. I liked what I came up with for "rose", so I hope the fans do too. I'm also delighted that Indra got the last line. Adina Porter has always been so nice to me (she even recognized me and called me over at a _Game of Thrones_ premiere once. I didn't even know she was there!), and I really appreciated the energy she brought to her Trig. lines—especially her amazing performance in 706. It was a series wrap on Trigedasleng that I was really proud of.
> 
> Thanks to all those who followed Trig. from season 2 on. There's been no other show I've worked on that has had the fan response that Trigedasleng has had. This was what I was wishing for when I started working on _Game of Thrones_. I continue to be surprised and grateful that it came from a show I was added to late in the game. _Mochof, en ste ku!_


End file.
